warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lords of Midnight
Dirge, you should have at least some more info about the Chapter before you make the Article. Thats how i do it, at least. TardirProductions 19:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but im a bit busy at the moment and i'll have to get back to it later -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible that these guys can be decendant of loyalist Night Lords? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Check These guys out. Supahbadmarine 12:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'll change that. -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Who doesn't love the sound of terror warfare in the morning. >:} Any suggestions? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 02:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Commander Cody. Because he likes the smell of Bloodbath in the morning. While he drinks coffe and eats chicken. Regards, TardirProductions 00:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL that's true! BTW how does it look so far? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by How does it look so far? Regards, TardirProductions 02:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I just mean do you like the LoM. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 06:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) They are descent enough. It is not "perfect" due to that i am no big fan of chapters similar to the Night Lords. Regards, TardirProductions 06:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) In the colour scheme is there any colour other than black? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 06:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) No not really, the LoM are stealth based, so it is natural for them to have dark armor. And remember, the LoM have identical/blank armor to confuse the enemy. Basically the lack of colors is for practical and psychological reasons. Unless you have another scheme in mind? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 07:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking of possible allies for these guys and then I thought well...is it even possible for these guys to have allies? If yes then who? Also I added a new color scheme, instead of just pure black its a very dark blue with even darker trims. BTW am I going to far with this or is there a problem? Regards --DirgeOfCerberus111 07:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering, how does the article look so far? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I see that both of us like Disturbed. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 19:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's a thing of beauty. Hopefully I'll be able to add the Xai'athi's portion tomorrow. Vivaporius 02:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. Supahbadmarine 16:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback! First off, I didn't say they destroyed the craftworld, that would be OTT. They just shattered the Kabal that occupied it. Now as for the Tau date thing, thanks, I didn't notice that. And BTW im trying to make seem utterely inhuman, is is working? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge, when you get the chance, could you change Wakuu to Kudhibiti? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Dude you should totally continue on this article!!! I wanna hear more of the Lords of Midnight, you dont mind if I add a little story about them with the Hellsing Regiment right? 18:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) the guy above is Ivanjoe123 18:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Incorporeal? Undetectable by ANY means? Undetectable ships? Are these guys even marines? The Inquisiton would have a field day with these guys, given their ablities and they dont' talk to anyone or show themselves. Gene-seed tithe? TrashMan 10:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this was one of my earliest articles. And I still have alot of work to do. But i haven't mentioned yet that they are still considered lost by the Imperium and remain a myth to anyone but their allies. And to answer your question, no they're not, not anymore. >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:25, May 22, 2012 (UTC)